I'm Getting a Neko for Christmas
by Awesome Shadows
Summary: 'The one thing I asked for Christmas from Santa every year  was a neko. Every time I try to rescue one brother makes me send it back but at least it's to a new home or the pound. But for once I want to keep a cat I rescue.


I'm Getting a Neko for Christmas

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone! My present to you all are… New Years and Christmas stories. But the best part is that they are from various animes! Al is back in his body and is 19, Edward has the automail on his arm and leg still, Hughes is alive because he is too awesome to kill, Roy is parental and married to Riza, Winry is dating Ed and Mei is dating Al.**

**Summary: 'The one thing I asked for Christmas from Santa every year was a neko. Every time I try to rescue one brother makes me send it back but at least it's to a new home or the pound. But for once I want to keep a cat I rescue. Just like brother always tried to rescue cats when we were young, though mom always said no."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Al! I told you we can't keep cats. I know you really like them but we just can't care for them yet." Ed scolded.

"But Ed! She is just a kitten, she's soaked and cold, she even has gold hair an eyes like you. Please! Please! Please! Can we keep her? At least till Christmas?" Al begged.

"Sorry Al but I can't . If I take her to the pound now she has a better chance of getting a home because Christmas is tomorrow. Could you make dinner for me while I go?" Ed asked while gently taking the golden she-cat from Al.

"Yes nii-san. I'll get started."

Ed smiled briefly at Al before he turned and walked out the front door.

"All right little one." Ed smiled.

"Now I need to take you to your hiding place with the rest of the items I have prepared."

He walked of into the dark streets of Central, towards the Hughes' residence.

OoOoOoOoOo Christmas Morning

"Nii-san! Nii-san wake up!" Al jumped onto Ed's bed, successfully earning a shocked cry of surprise before Ed fell of the bed.

"AL! What was that for?" Ed screeched.

"Nii-san it's Christmas morning!"

"Crap! What time is it?"

"What's wrong brother? It's 8 am."

"SHIT! I told Hughes we would be over at his house by 8:15. I still have to get dressed and get ready.

{["Well hurry up brother, take a teleporter to hell!"

"Eat shit and die!"] **This is important to add as an AN but my brother, who doesn't really like fics, got ahold of my story and wrote this. Now I know I can get rid of this abut when he showed me I busted up laughing. Let's see if you know where these 2 quotes come from. If you do, I will dedicate either, Why Me or Don't Break My Heart to the lucky winner. The prize will go to the FIRST person to answer correctly.}**

Ed quickly grabbed his shirt and pants and pulled them on before he grabbed a brush and his ponytail holder. (The ones he wears in the Shamballa movie) 

"Brother! It's already 8:09." Al panicked.

"DAMNIT! I'm just gonna wear it in a ponytail." After fixing a high ponytail, he grabbed the keys and ushered Al out of the house after him. Running the entire time the two brothers made it to the house exactly at 8:15. Panting hard Ed knocked on the door, only for it to fling open and the two were shoved inside.

"Ed! Al! Hi Merry Christmas! Have you seen my little Elicia? She looks so CUTE! Gracia and her are dazzling in their Christmas dresses. Have you seen the new pictures I've taken of the Elicia, now don't worry I'll show you when we eat later. Gracia made apple pie and I know how much you love it I mean who doesn't since it was made by Gracia anyway and-"

"Hughes we know and seriously you're rambling." Ed growled.

"Oh come on Ed seriously it's Christmas I mean we haven't opened presents yet but I am waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. We all shipped our presents here and the only ones now we are waiting for is Breda. Jean got here a couple minutes ago and Riza made sure that her and Roy got here early so they've been here for awhile. While we are waiting I should show you the pictures I took this morning of Elicia when she saw the trees and the milk and cookies eaten. She was happy to see that santa came and that santa brought all your guy's presents here too so that we could spend Christmas together. Gracia made breakfast and has some left over in the fridge for you guys if you want some and don't you agree that Gracia is such a gret cook. I mean the other day she made the best quiche and before that it was prime roast and garlic sauce for today she made ham and mashed potatoes. You know the last time we had mashed potatoes Elicia-

"HUGHES SHUT UP OVER THERE I CAN"T HEAR THE WEATHER REPORT!" came a voice from the other room.

"Come on Roy seriously. I am just spreading some Christmas joy. Something you obviously aren't doing. "

"Roy do you know what the report is yet?" Riza called from the kitchen. Ed and Al walked over and started filling up their plates.

"Morning boys. Merry Christmas!" Riza smiled happily. They smiled at Riza and sat down with them.

"Can we open our presents now?" Elicia begged Gracia.

"I'm Here!" Breda called out as he walked in.

"Now we can" Gracia said. "Everyone gather around the tree it's time to open presents!"

Roy got new gloves, a picture album that was blank, boxes of tea, and a new advanced copy of flame alchemy. Also a bulletproof vest.

Riza got a new revolver, a pistol, ammunition, a camera and a cleaning kit for her gun.

Jean got a book on dating of course from Roy as well as some other things, etc for Breda and the Hughes family. Finally after Ed opened his presents and Al most of his, the time came they all waited for. Ed's gift to Al.

"Al close your eyes okay?" Al did so. Ed quickly went out the door that went to the garage and with the help of his friends brought in a bunch of wrapped boxes big and small. One box in particular stood out. The only box that had a small hole in the top and a lift off cover. Ed picked it up and handed it to Al.

"Open your eyes and open your gift." Al took one look and lifted the cover off. The next thing he knew he was laying on his side from the impact of a fluffy bundle of gold fur jumping him from the box.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" BROTHER YOU GOT ME A KITTEN FOR CHRISTMAS LIKE I WANTED! But I thought you said we couldn't keep her? The Mustangs offered to watch her whenever we go on long missions. The rest of your presents need to be opened now." In the end Al got a cat bed for her, a brush, a leash and collar, cat food and finally for Al's sake, some sweaters, a few bows and a couple handkerchiefs so that he could dress her up.

"What do you think Al" Ed asked

"I love it!" Al cried out. "I love everything!"

"You know Al why did you always rescue cats and want one so bad?" Roy asked.

"Well, I love animals a lot but I adopted the whole 'rescuing cats' thing from brother if you believe me."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Not that story again Al seriously. I was hoping they wouldn't find out." Ed grumbled.

"**T**he one thing I asked for Christmas from Santa every year was a neko. Every time I try to rescue one brother makes me send it back but at least it's to a new home or the pound. But for once I want to keep a cat I rescue. Just like brother always tried to rescue cats when we were young, though mom always said no."

"I understand. Well come on let's head out and have some lunch." Everyone got up to leave when suddenly Elicia ran in front, jumping up excitedly.

"

"Papa! Papa! It's snowing out!" she cried

"What?" Hughes pulled up the living room blind and everyone could see that there was at least three inches of snow outside while it was still snowing heavily.

"Roy didn't you check the weather report?"

"I tried but you were ranting about your family again so I missed it.

"Awesome it's a White Christmas!" Ed shouted, a huge grin on his face.

"Why the look Ed?" Jean asked.

"We never had a White Christmas before. They are very uncommon in Resembol and then after we joined the military we normally never spent Christmas in Central." Al explained.

"Well we obviously aren't going anywhere. What should we do now?" Breda questioned.

"We could sing carols around the tree." Gracia offered.

And so they spent Christmas in the living room singing carols by the tree.


End file.
